


And I can't picture you but I sure got the feeling right,

by PermanentVacationMalum (SomeOverratedFics)



Series: To The Moon [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I understand the lyrics are shit bear with me, Insecurity, Jealousy, Luke and Ashton aren't in this very much, M/M, Swearing, also my summary skills 1/10, and Calum is very in love with Michael, basically Michael is very jealous of cake, idk I'm really bad at tagging things, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeOverratedFics/pseuds/PermanentVacationMalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's silly really, the fact that Michael can get so jealous over Luke when he's the only one Calum's ever had eyes for. </p><p>Or where Michael and Calum write a song on the roof and everything about the moment feels right,</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I can't picture you but I sure got the feeling right,

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: [x](http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/post/126698548531/has-michael-ever-confirmed-what-is-the-meaning) (Kinda) 
> 
> Also [this](http://exposemalum.tumblr.com/post/121962328158/lukesos96-this-is-the-cutest-malum-moment-ever) (Sorta) 
> 
> Title from [ Pretty Little Girl- Blink 182 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ggl4GsCm9k)
> 
> [This is reposted because the original was shit oops]

Sometimes Calum can't believe Michael. 

They have been friends for years, _years,_ yet sometimes Calum still has not fucking idea how Michael's mind works.

Like this morning, Calum was waiting for Michael outside the school, same place as they always do. And it's one thing for him not to come to school, which he often doesn't, like yesterday for example, but it's another thing to actually  _ignore_ Calum. There he was, headphones jammed in his ears, dirty blonde fringe covering his face, glanced at Calum waiting there for him, even made eye contact, and just kept walking. Obviously taken back, the kiwi boy tried texting his friend, but his only response was a little **R** attached to his own messages. 

It's completely out of character for the boy, which only worries Calum further. Sure Michael's grumpy in the mornings, the kid takes his sleep very seriously and loosing any minute of it over something like school puts him in a terrible mood. Usually, the boy sulks over to his friend, getting pulled into an awaiting Hood Hug™. If he's particularly reluctant to be there, his fingers clutch tight around the fabric of Calum's collar, face nuzzling its way into the crook of the kiwi boy's neck. Then Calum's hand will find it's way into the familiar dirty blonde hair, combing gently through the locks in an attempt to soothe the boy. After that he'll usually crack some stupid joke to send the boy giggling, allowing his friend to peel away with a smile adorning his features. And Calum will smile back and ask 'All good?' to which Michael will nod sheepishly and they can finally walk into the building chatting about typical Teenage Boy Things. 

But of course that is very much _not_ what Michael did at all. Which means that he's not morning grumpy or has something troubling him, rather he's upset with Calum. 

The thing is, Calum's clueless to what he even did to make Michael mad at him. This leaves the kiwi boy to drag himself into his first period class, mind cluttered with troubling questions about his friend. He slips into his seat at the back corner of the classroom, attempting to focus on the lesson as the teacher begins to lecture about economics. And Calum's trying, he really is, it's just he seems to be hyperaware of the fact that his phone is sat right in his pocket, Michael being a few clicks away. 

He manages to hold off. At least until the lecture is finished and they've received a handout to work on independently. With a glance to make sure the teacher isn't looking, the 16 year old whips out his phone, holding back a curse to see Michael still hasn't replied to him. He sets to typing out a new message immediately.

> **To- Cliffatron9000**
> 
> whats wrong? :( 
> 
> _Sent: 8:37 am_
> 
> _Status: **D** elivered_

Calum's staring anxiously at his phone, lip caught between his teeth when he hears a throat clear behind him. The kiwi boy holds back a swear as he glaces up to find his teacher staring right down at him. 

"Mr. Keller." He says, quickly looking at the device in his hands. "I, uh- I was just texting my mom?"

"You don't sound so sure of that." The man counters. 

"Right... well you see-." 

"Mr. Hood. Your phone." The teacher demands, holding his palm out.

Calum sighs, reluctantly handing it over, watching as Mr. Keller walks to the front of the room, setting it down on his desk

And Calum tries to get back on task, he really does, but he can't help glancing across the room every other minute instead of focusing. The action only causes several stern looks from his teacher prompting him to start filling in some bullshit answers across the page. Two hours. If Calum can make it through two more hours he'll be able to corner Michael in the cafeteria and talk this whole thing out. Whatever this thing actually is, it can't be bad enough that the boy would ditch him and Luke to sit somewhere else. He doesn't have anywhere to escape to in the cafeteria even if he wanted to. The little hope eases the student's mind enough to pull his attention on the worksheet until the bell rings.

"Mr. Hood I'd like to speak to you for a minute." Mr. Keller says as everyone grabs their books and starts getting up.

The boy sighs, slowly gathering his things as he waits for his classmates to exit. Not that the boy is exactly thrilled to get to maths, but he could do without getting chewed out here and then again if he's late to next period. Along with the fact that his parents aren't going to be pleased if they get a call regarding 'their son's behavior'. Once the kiwi boy watches the last person slip out of the room he finally steps up to the teacher's desk. "Yes Mr. Keller?"

"Calum, I don't usually have this problem with you. I can understand this class doesn't pertain exactly to your interests, but you're still required to take _and pass_ it. Which means you need to not hear but listen to the lesson, stay focused on doing you work, and keep your phone off and away. I'm confident that you're capable of these things, so I think that administration doesn't need to get involved would you agree?" The teacher finishes his tangent, placing the device on the clear desk space in front of the student. 

"Yeah, uh I mean, Yes sir, I agree." He says, picking up his phone and slipping it into the pocket with a smile. 

"I'm glad, that's all then." The man replies as he straightens a pile of worksheets. 

"Thank you Mr. Keller." Calum says before turning on his heel to head out, "See you tomorrow!" 

Maybe by third period this day won't be too bad for Calum. 

**x x x**

Once checking his phone to see that there's nothing but a **R** eceived sign staring back at him, Calum shuts his phone off and leaves it in his pocket. Obviously Michael isn't going to text him back, and it isn't worth getting his phone confiscated again when he'll see him soon. Which doesn't mean the boy isn't the first one dashing out of the classroom the minute the bell rings, leaving him to make a quick-as-he-can-possibly-go-because-holy-fuck-when-did-entering-his-locker-combination-get-this-hard trip from the other side of the building to the lunchroom. 

The boy has already planned out what he's going to say once he sees the other boy. Calum's going to walk right over to the other boy, wrapping his arms around him from behind. And Michael will ignore him engaging in some conversation with Luke as he Calum sits down beside him, leaving a gap only small enough to slide a sheet of paper through. And he still won't budge but then Calum will rest his head against the boy's shoulder and Michael will look at him but not say anything. Until Calum offers him the chips from his lunch and he'll start to crack enough that he accepts them with a little smile. And once Luke gets up to throw some trash away he'll ask, real gentle, what's wrong which will prompt Michael to break the facade completely. He'll lean into Calum and start explaining whatever's bugging him and the kiwi boy will apologize and card his fingers through the boy's hair and- 

And that won't happen. 

It won't because as Calum began making up this plan in his head he wasn't paying attention as his feet took him to the familiar setting of their lunch table. But he hadn't taken to actually watch where he was going, finding a smiling Luke but no sign of the friend in question. 

Calum must look like the deflated balloon this observation has brought him to feel like as Luke's features quickly switch into a frown. 

"You alright mate?" The blue eyed boy questions, looking up at his friend with concern 

"Uh, yeah." Calum nods, sagging into the seat across from Luke, glancing around the room as he does so. "I just need to talk to Mike about something." 

"Out of luck then. He missed a test yesterday and is making it up through the period. If it was about the new song I already talked to him about it, Ash too. Have you wrapped up the lyrics yet? I think we're all itching to get some instruments on it and everything." Luke says excitedly as he paws through his lunch. 

Calum, not being able to ignore the boy stuck in his mind, ignores most of what the blonde had said. "When exactly did you talk to him?" 

"Michael? In class last period like always." Luke responds, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"And he seemed fine?" Calum persists on, trying to dial back his tone as to not sound so desperate. 

"Why wouldn't Michael be fine?" Luke pauses looking up at the kiwi boy with concern. "Did something happen? Because he was kinda grumpy, but I figured that was just lack of sleep. Is everything alright?" 

"Yeah, yeah no worries everything's good." Calum eases the boy. "Just wanted to check in since he skipped out yesterday and all, you know? 

Luke buys the white lie, nodding, allowing his friend to switch back into the topic of the band without any suspicion. 

Michael never replies and if Calum's expression mirrors what it did when he first walked up, Luke doesn't comment on it.  

**x x x**

Okay so Calum isn't a clingy friend, really he isn't, he's just worried. Michael, his best friend in the world, will not talk to him and that's very worrying. Especially in the case that he has no problem talking to Luke. And so after he's sat through nearly all of some boring movie in English he can't help but get out his phone and stare at the one-sided conversation. Maybe if Michael sees the boy won't give up, he'll finally reply. Without allowing time to talk himself out of it Calum sends another message.  

> **To- Cliffatron9000**
> 
> mikey?
> 
> _Sent: 1:54 PM_
> 
> _Status: **D** elivered_

Calum watches as the **D** turns into an **R** but _'Cliffatron9000 is typing...'_ never appears. (Michael made it his contact ages ago, he remembers quite well actually. Calum had been going through his contacts, sat in Michael's basement, reading out silly ones like Pukey Lukey and Ashton That Drum Guy among others. His companion had inquired about what his own ID read and was shocked to see it was simply Micheal Cliford, the name he'd entered at 12 when he first got a phone and was too lazy to fix his mistake. Once he'd gotten older, he found the name funny and decided to just leave it. Michael did not seem to think so, demanding that he changed it to something more entertaining like his others, taking the phone and setting it as _Cliffaconda._ Despite his friend's whines, he refused to keep it, settling for Michael's next suggestion: Cliffatron9000 knowing he wouldn't give up until Calum picked one of his goofy ideas. Calum never got around to changing it, he blames laziness, but maybe somewhere he found the dorky name quite suitable for the boy with a tiny speck of endearment factoring in as well. A friendly endearment of course.)

The kiwi boy has to hold back a frustrated groan as he stares at his phone ready to explode. And sure it might seem desperate to send another message, knowing very clearly that the boy is flat out ignoring him, but Calum just can't help it. He's never been one to engage in dumb mind games, and maybe it seems desperate but it's true. 

> **To- Cliffatron9000**
> 
> i miss you :-(( :-( :-( 
> 
> _Sent: 1:58 PM_
> 
> _Status: **R** ead _
> 
> _'Cliffatron9000 is typing...'_

Calum feels like an elephant's been lifted off his shoulders as all stress leaves his body with those three dots. But just as quick as it started, the dots stop, and Cliffatron900 stops typing completely. Calum relaunches the app multiple times waiting for a reply to pop up, waiting for a text notification, but is left unresponded. 

Sometimes he hates Michael. 

The end-of-the-day bell rings, and the dark-haired boy is quick to shove his books away and rush outside to find his friend. The crowd moves through him, and he scans through in search of the familiar face. He finally spots him, head down and grey hood pulled over his head, trying to blend with the mass of people. Which is useless really, Calum's pretty sure he could pick Michael out in a crowd of ten thousand without difficulty. The boy fights his way through the students, eyes trained on the back of the grey hood as he gets closer.   

"Michael!" He calls as the other boy escapes onto the empty sidewalk. The blonde haired boy keeps his head down, not sparing a glance in Calum's direction. Calum huffs as he jogs to catch up with the boy, hand wrapping around Michael's forearm to stop him. "Mikey, please."  

The blonde sighs as he twists around to face the ground, eyes glued to his worn converse. "What?"

"You know what. You can't ignore me forever Mike." Calum responds with a frown 

"Well it's worked pretty well so far, so obviously I  _can_." Michael retorts, arms crossing in front of his chest. 

"This is ridiculous Michael, what's the matter with you?" The kiwi boy says, exasperated.  

"Why do you care?" Michael bites back, eyes finally flicking up to Calum's but they don't convey the same venom as his tone. It's something that Calum has grown to recognize being friends with the boy for so long. Michael is stubborn as hell, good at keeping up a grudge, but it's unlikely that he's actually mad about something. He just gets really upset, caught up inside his head, and spits some harsh statement that holds no true conviction as if he's protecting himself. 

"That's a dumb question and you know it. My best friend is ignoring me, you think I wouldn't care about something like that?" Calum asks, frown deepening. 

"Wow really, it seemed like you and Luke have been getting on just fine." Michael hisses, rolling his eyes. 

The unexpected statement stuns Calum into silence, leaving the boy to look hopelessly at his friend with confusion written on his face. 

"You know, your best friend, Luke, blonde hair, blue eyes, spent all yesterday writing with him, I think you'd remember who he is." He goes on to explain, looking away, the ghost of a pout on his lips.

"Are you actually jealous of Luke?" Calum questions once the information sinks in, ridiculous information at that. "That's what this whole thing's been about?"

Michael goes back to the staring contest with his shoes. 

"Mikey." A chuckle slips from the boy's lips as he sets his hands on his friend's shoulders. "There's nothing for you to be jealous of."

"It's just- We've been friends for so long and I mean you've had to have gotten tired of me by now, right? And now Luke and Ashton are around and like, they're probably way better friends than me And-just you decided to skip school with Luke and asked for his help with the song, because he's probably better than me at that too. Luke's your cool new friend, and I'm just the dorky neighbor you somehow got stuck with growing up." Michael finishes with a little sniffle, and Calum's heart feels absolutely broken because that's how Michael  _actually feels._

"Sorry." He breathes out, scrubbing at his eyes. "It's stupid, I'm sorry." 

Calum's quick to shake his head. "Of course it's stupid, if you're scared of us drifting, why in the world would you avoid me?" 

"Well-." Michael begins then lets out a breathy laugh. "I guess it doesn't make much sense, does it?" 

"Of course not you dork." Calum agrees, shaking his head, as he pulls the boy into a hug. "You can't get rid of me that easily, you know." 

The kiwi boy can feel Michael smiling into the crook of his neck as he returns the hug. "You promise?"

"I promise." He reassures, hand gently running up and down the boy's back a few times before he pulls back. Though Michael still looks like he needs some comfort, prompting Calum to take the boy's hand, interlocking their fingers. 

The action pulls a shocked expression from the blonde, looking up at Calum as a small smile spreads onto his face. One that the kiwi boy can't help to fondly return. "Come on." He says, turning to start on the walk home. 

"Where are we going?" Michael quizzes, falling into step beside his friend. 

"I'm gonna go write a song with my dorky neighbor." Calum states, a small smile playing at his lips. He can see Michael flush with embarrassment beside him and gives his hand a small squeeze. 

Michael squeezes back, and neither of the boys could keep dumb grins from taking over. 

**x x x**

"I can't do this Cal." Michael huffs, pout evident on his lips as he looks at the abused page in Calum's notebook, line's repeatedly scratched out and erased. 

"You can Michael." Calum counters, taking the notebook in his hands, "If it was easy anyone could be a rockstar, you just gotta try harder." 

"But I am trying." Michael whines, setting the guitar down. "Maybe I'm just not meant for this kind of thing." 

Calum frowns, seeing the defeated look on his friend's face. He easily cuddles up to Michael's side, arm wrapping around the boy. "You've come up with great riffs before-" 

"I wouldn't call them great." The blonde interjects. 

"-which means, that you do in fact have songwriting ability. You just have to turn the chords into words." The kiwi boy finishes. 

"You honestly have hope left for me at this point?" Michael sighs, head sliding into the crook of Calum's neck.

"Course, not gonna let you give up on yourself Mikey." He says, smiling at the boy before taking the guitar again. "How about we try something else?" 

"Something else?"

"Well, we've been sat here trying to finish one of my songs, maybe you'll vibe better with a song of your own." Calum suggests, turning to a blank page and handing it over to the other boy. 

"Now you're delusional Cal." Michael laughs shaking his head. 

"No, you just... need inspiration! Come on!" The kiwi boy hops out of bed, pulling a reluctant Michael along with him as he pushes open the window. 

"Here." He pushes the instrument into the blonde's hands as he carefully slips out and pulls himself up onto the roof. 

The guitar comes up next, and then an uncertain Michael is peering between the roof and the ground below. `

"Mikey." Calum says, holding his hands out for the boy who seems secured just by the fond tone Calum always uses with the nickname. 

They're holding hands again as he pulls him up, and if Calum's heart rate picks up he blames it on the fact if he doesn't let go the boy could fall and snap his neck. Which is why his hold lingers for a minute longer as they situate themselves, safety of course. 

"I like to come out here when I'm stuck, it clears my head." Calum explains, laying back and gazing up at the stars that hang in the sky, out-shined by the moon resting among them. 

"I don't think the stars can write lyrics for me" Michael mumbles in return, settling beside him. 

"Stop being so pessimistic." Calum chastises, lightly elbowing the boy's side. 

"It's not pessimism, it's realism." He argues, sitting up. "I'm better with a guitar than I am with a pen." 

"Start with a melody, I'll help you from there." The kiwi boy instructs, gaze returning to the stars as his friend starts strumming out different tunes. 

It isn't long until he hears the boy start humming along with the music and Calum looks at him with a smile, nodding along. He repeats it a few times, looking to Calum for guidance. 

"Just start singing Mikey." He says, receiving an eye roll in response.  

"What am I suppose to sing about?" The boy asks with a huff. 

"Anything, if it's shit, start over, just go with whatever comes to your head and work through it from there." Calum advises, staring at him expectantly. 

Michael stares back for a second before he clears his throat and starts playing the riff from before. He open his mouth, only to stop all together. "I can't. It's going to be stupid." 

Calum frowns. "Stop worrying about that, it doesn't matter if it is, I just want you to try. I'm not expecting your first song to win an Aria." 

The blonde boy nods, taking a deep breath before he starts playing again, eyes fixed on the strings as he starts quietly singing. 

> _Take me to the moon and past the stars_
> 
> _through outer space from of our backyards_
> 
> _We'll get away just for the night_
> 
> _so take my hand and hold on tight_
> 
>  
> 
> _Let's run run, run away_
> 
> _Let's get get get, get away_
> 
> _Let's run run, run away_
> 
> _Let's get away, get away tonight_
> 
>  
> 
> _Let's run run run, run away_
> 
> _we can get get, get away_
> 
> _We'll run run run, run away_
> 
> _Get away, getting out of this town tonight_

"Fuck, that seemed really cheesy, didn't it." Michael critiques once he's finished. "I told you I wasn't cu-." 

"I liked it." Calum says, causing the boy to whip his head around. 

"What?" The blonde boy replies, confused. 

"I liked it Mikey, honest." He repeats before nudging the boy with his elbow. "Now write it down before you forget it."

Michael's face quickly morphs into a smile as he picks the journal up and tries to copy it down verbatim.

"So you've got a chorus." Calum begins as the boy scribbles. "Plus that end bit could work for the bridge too, you're hardest objective is finding the right way to start it."

Calum spends the next hour working out the chord progressions and constructing verses with Michael up on the roof. It's incredible though, just to see how undeniably happy his friend looks with himself by making music. Calum doesn't think he's ever just sat back and admired how Michael looks when he's really happy, but he definitely regrets not noticing before. His green eyes practically shine and his lips curve into the damn prettiest smile Calum's ever seen in his life. It's dorky too, it's unbelievable dorky, adorable grin, that's just absolutely  _Michael._

His heart's speeding up again, just like it had the two times he held the boys hand today. It speeds up because he's staring fondly at his best friend and maybe he's not supposed to feel this way but he does. 

Maybe Calum isn't supposed to be totally endeared by the way Michael excitedly nudges him and asks for his approval, beaming once he receives it. Or how once he looks back at the notebook in his lap his sleeve-covered hand swipes repeatedly at his fringe to move it out of the way. Or just the fact that he looks so damn cute and ready to cuddle in his oversized sweater. Or the way that Michael seems to fit perfectly against him as his little spoon. Maybe Calum's not supposed to wrap his arms around Michael and rest his chin on his shoulder while the boy's too entranced with the pinball machine to push him away. He's not supposed to love the how Michael's fingers are a good bit shorter than his and feel soft slid between his own hand. Fuck he's not supposed to want to hold his friend's hand at all, even when he needs comfort.

Calum's heart shouldn't feel like it's going to burst when Michael tells him how scared he is of being replaced because no one in the world could ever replace his Michael. It shouldn't crack everytime the boy puts himself down or hesitates because he's seemed to convince himself that he isn't good enough. Yes, Michael is his dorky neighbor but he loves how much of a dork he is. He loves how when he gets really excited or happy his volume get's embarrassingly loud that anyone around would tell them to shut up. He loves seeing Michael's fingers glide down the frets with an acquired ease, or how when he sings it's with everything he has. He loves how he can read Michael enough to always know how to cheer him up. He loves being teased and teasing. He just loves Michael because Michael's his best friend and there's no one else who would ever put up with  _Calum's_ antics the way Michael does. Calum just really loves Michael. Calum would never want to loose his best friend. 

Is that why Michael get's so jealous of Luke? Why he hated him to begin with? 

Is it possible Michael's heart pounded in his ears when Calum's fingers intertwined with his? Does everything feel right when he's situated in Calum's lap, PlayStation controller in hand as Calum's fingers comb through his messy fringe? When his insecurities get the best of him does he want Calum to hold him, show him how fucking amazing he is the way Calum always wants to. 

He'd kiss him if he could. Right here on this roof, with the moonlight outlining all of Michael's beautiful features, Calum wants to kiss him. He wants to kiss him while he has that perfect smile on his face and he wants him to smile so much more and he just  _wants_ Micheal so bad he might cry. 

"Hey Cal, what do you think of this for the bridge?" Michael asks softly, Calum sliding a bit closer as the boy begins to play.  

"That'd be really great Mikey." Calum smiles, straightening up after mouthing through the lyrics with it. 

"You really think so?" Michael beams and God Calum really needs to get out of this. He can't be in this situation, with Michael looking at him like opinion is the most important in the world and their shoulders pressed against each other. He can't be here because it's so selfish what he's doing, his best friend just wants to make music and here's Calum ruining it with a stupid crush. Is it a crush? Calum's never had a crush on a boy before. But it's not some boy, it's Michael, it's his Michael and if this isn't what a crush feels like God knows what else it would be. 

Calum can't be in this situation, because he's sitting too close, completely wrapped up in a world of Michael and he needs to stop before he ruins the boy's whole night. 

"Wouldn't lie to you Michael." He replies, eyes catching the way Michael brushes his fringe back and-fuck Calum's fingers twitch to reach up and do it for him. To push his wrist aside and brush his hair back, sliding his fingers down to the back of the boys neck and pushing him those few inches closer. 

"You Promise?" Michael asks for the second time today, his voice vulnerable like the request holds more weight then he'd like to let on as he turns to Calum with hopeful eyes.

Calum can't help himself when he's leaning in, slow, his eyes locked with the green that swims in Michael's which grow wider as he registers the other boy's actions. He leans in because he never wants Michael to feel vulnerable or insecure the way that he does. He leans in because he'll promise Michael the fucking world if he asked for it. He leans in because he wants Michael to feel safe and cared for and _loved_. He leans in because Michael thinks his own importance in Calum's life has been stolen away. He leans in, partly for himself. But mostly for Michael. 

"I promise." He whispers against Michael's lips. 

And then he does it. 

It's gentle, the way Calum goes in, as if Michael's a baby deer that get's spooked by the slightest wrong move. And Calum is happily surprised when the boy is kissing back in the same fashion, shy and gentle. It's a bit awkward if Calum's honest, both boys hesitant and unsure in their movements. But then Michael's hands find Calum's waist, fisting into the material of his shirt there and everything suddenly feels natural. It feels natural when Calum's arm curls around the boys middle, free hand cupping the back of his neck as their lips slide together with new found confidence on each end. 

"Calum!" They boys jump apart at the voice. 

"Yeah mum?" He calls back, attempting to regain his breath. 

"What did I say about you going up on that roof?" His mother scolds, appearing in the frame of the open window.Michael bites back a laugh as Calum's cheeks flush in embarrassment. "Michael? Does your mother know your spending the night?" 

"Oh, no I um wasn't a-."

"No, do you think you could call and make sure it's okay?" Calum interjects. "We'll be down in a minute I promise." 

"Alright." She sighs. "I expect you both in this room when I'm off the phone." 

Calum waits until he hears his bedroom door open and close before turning back to peck Michael's lips. "Better get inside then." 

"Yeah." Michael mumbles, cheeks heating as he picks up the abandoned notebook and slides back inside the window. It doesn't take more than a few seconds for Calum to grab the guitar and follow. 

Not a minute after they're back inside, Mrs. Hood herds the two boys downstairs for dinner. They spent the entire meal with their hands interlocked under the table, stealing glances and smiles when no one was paying mind to them. It seemed the pair couldn't get back to Calum's room fast enough, locking the door behind them and falling into the boy's bed. With some film they've seen a thousand times on, Calum keeps his arms wrapped around the boy, barely keeping a minute between kisses. Once both their lips are too bruised to go on, Michael finally speaks up. 

"So my fantastic songwriting skills were all it took to woo you over." He jokes.

"You're such a dork Mikey." Calum says through a laugh, hitting the boy with a pillow.

Michael laughs with him, knocking the pillow away. "Yeah a dork _you've_ been kissing all night." 

"Without any complaints from you." The kiwi boy adds.  

"Correct no complaints, but since you mentioned it, I do have some constructive criticism." Michael replies, earning another whack with the pillow. 

"Fuck off." Calum huffs, but can't help laughing with the boy once again. 

"You love me." Michael counters. 

Calum's laughs settle into a smile, brushing his fingers through the boy's fringe. "I do." 

The blonde boy exhales a breath, eyes falling closed as he subconsciously leans into the touch. It's quiet for a minute, Calum patiently waiting as Michael collects his thoughts, asking shakily. "In what way?" 

The kiwi boy's hand drifts down to Michael's cheek, caressing it softly until the boy reopens his eyes. "In every way." He whispers, leaning in to kiss the boy softly once again. This time it isn't surprising as Michael kisses back in the same manner, hands resting on Calum's back, remaining there until they pull away breathless. 

"I love you in every way there is Mikey." Calum breathes, pressing his lips against the boy's nose. 

"I love you too Cal." Michael responds softly, swallowing thickly. "Always have." 

"You Promise?" Calum asks, a dumb smile playing on his lips. 

"I promise." Michael replies with a breathy laugh, grinning back up at the boy.

They spend the rest of the night cuddled together watching movies, sharing small kisses whenever the need arises. Calum doesn't think anything has felt more right in his life.  

**x x x**

It's the four of them sitting in Ashton's garage, Luke and and Ashton claiming two of the amps while the other two members were more than happy to share, hands linked between them. They'd finished putting together a few more acoustic covers, but were all eager to break out electric guitars and Ashton's actual kit. 

"Did you finish the rest of Over My Limit yet Cal?" Luke quizzes, all the attention of his bandmates turning towards him with the question. 

Calum looks between all of the boys, eyes finally settling on Michael when he comes up with a reply. "Was actually thinking the four of us would finish it together." 

Michael's face contorts into a smile that Calum can't help but return as the other boy quickly catches his lips in a kiss. He can hear gagging noises from the other two but laughs into Michael's lips as he sees the boy has already fired the finger at the pair. 

Calum wouldn't want to be stuck with any other dork. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed tuned for Part 2


End file.
